MARRIED TO YOU
by mysticsnow9
Summary: He loves her and she loves him . its all about Usui and Misaki,their love is now together . FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NOW ,READ IT . THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME ROMANCE AND SOME TEARS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


A Big Day For Misaki And Usui

Chapter 1

"Oh god "she wailed .She was struggling to get up."Baka get up we need to get ready or were going to get late for our engagement". A slinky, tall, well built rose from the surface of the bed and caught her in a tight embrace. "Oh Misaki san, I will only get up if you give me a kiss. "Misaki was angry." I totally forgot that it was you baka" " . Misaki was just about to say something. As soon as he saw that there was a chance to kiss her, Usui kissed her. Misaki figured that it might get more interesting if she played with him so she decided to not part a little space at the lips, she could feel his tongue trying to get in her mouth .so she shot back at him, she easily shot past his tongue, and into his mouth . Her tongue was exploring the spaces of his mouth. She was enjoying it alright she then was out of breath so she ripped her lips apart from his and said "Happy or not I don't care I gave you your morning kiss get up or no more kissing for two weeks "Usui immediately got up and ran into the bathroom for a bath. "You are the slyest fox I have ever seen "he said. Misaki sensing the chance ran out of the room and quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and took her purse and car keys and was out of the main door in a flash. Usui came out of the bathroom and read the note which read "Baka I am going to get ready at Aoi's place. Please try not to be alien for once. You will see me at the venue. Your wife Misaki." Usui smiled he thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had her forever and she was everything he needed.

Misaki s pov

Meanwhile, misaki was in her thoughts while driving. She then slowly stopped the vehicle and turned off the engine of the car. She had reached her destination. There was a big board that said "Aoi's fashion, beauty, salon and boutique. She entered the building there was many building as soon as she entered the people in side started taking of her coat purse and gloves. "Ahhh misaki I feel like slapping look at you. You have worn something so manly."She turned to find herself face to face with a man with blue coloured hair and huge blue eyes. "Aoi's san I am so sorry I was searching in my wardrobe for something but could not find something appropriate to please you. So I wore something I just saw. So let's get down to business. Are Sazuna and mom here? ". He nodded and led her to a nearby elevator and entered it after her and pressed a button to reveal a slit. He then inserted a small gold coloured card and pressed another button. After few minutes in the elevator. The door slid open to reveal her mom and sister. "Misaki Chan, how are you? Have you been doing nasty things with usui again .I knew it. Told you mom. Misaki can also do nasty things with usui but I can't do it with hinata. Not fair". She showed a sign of displeasure. Misaki couldn't help laughing at her sisters humorous jokes. She then realized how much sazuna had grown up. She was now going to get married to hinata. It was true Hinata Shintani had proposed to sazuna on Halloween. She immediately had no answer but she knew that he loved her for what she was. Misaki was so happy for sazuna that she immediately said that she was going to help sazuna in everything. She even never refused usui a kiss or more. She started cooking and doing everything easily. The date for sazuna s wedding was not yet decided. "Its true misaki, how are you? You must be very excited about getting married to usui kun. I am a very happy for you. please listen to me I need you to know that I love you no matter what anybody says about you . Understand. Fine let's get you started. " "Yes mom, I love you no matter anything happens. I am very excited about getting married to him. He is always there for me. I don't know how he puts up with me. I love him very much. He knows everything I am thinking about. He knows if I am feeling sad, happy, and irritated or I am in a romantic mood. I know he will always be there for me. I hope you don't mind if I leave you and szuna and go live with usui. " Aoi sensing a mental breakdown said "common let's get you ready for the engagement. first things first ,do not and I mean it do not even think about wearing a simple dress for I will not allow that. ok fine let's get started ." Aoi took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a colourful button. Misaki turned herself and what she saw was her worst nightmare.

My Enemy

Flashback

She turned herself and what she saw was her worst nightmare.

End of flashback

Her worst nightmare was the thing she was always thought manly. Yes, clothes were her worst nightmare . She saw many dresses such as cocktails, frocks, evening gowns, party frocks, etc. 


End file.
